


Col sorriso di un bambino

by akalover



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fluff, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: The Mobrici-Meta family are a happy bunch. Two kids, Libero and Anita, and their dads Ermal and Fabrizio. But wouldn't it be wonderful to extent this family?





	Col sorriso di un bambino

 

It was a hot summer day. The sun was shining brightly at the garden of the Mobrici – Meta household. Children were playing with water pistols in the paddling pool, while the two man sat in their sun beds, watching the children and reading a book.

‘’Wonderful isn’t it?’’ **‘’What do you mean amore?’’** “This, right here. Our family. The most beautiful and precious thing I have ever had.’’ He smiled at Fabrizio. Fabrizio took his hand and gave it a kiss. **‘’You are absolutely right amore.’’**

 

‘’I still wonder though. I wonder what it would have been like if I was here earlier. How it was to see the first steps of Libero and Anita and their first words. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I absolutely love them with all my heart right now, but I also would have loved to be there from the beginning. Really see them grow up. ‘’

 **‘’If we did meet earlier, do you think we would still have fallen in love?’’** ‘’You mean if I would have fallen in love with a clean shaven, ponytail Fabri?’’ **‘’Aó! That’s not what I meant. I mean what if we met and I was still with Giada and you with Silvia.’’**

 

Ermal had to think a bit. Back then, he really was in love with Silvia, they had a great time together. But _if_ he did fall in love with Bizio, would he have cheated? Or broken up first?

‘’I really think we are meant to be together. So yeah, I think it would have been possible. But I also think we have met at the right time in our lives.

 **‘’Yeah, you are right. And I agree with you. And I also get what you mean what you said about being there from the beginning. But still I’m really thankful that you are here with us now, and that is what counts.’’** Fabrizio stroked his hand and kissed his cheek, which made Ermal have a bright smile.

But his smile quickly faded as he got lost in his own thoughts. It was suddenly there. Something he hadn’t thought of before, but abruptly came into this mess that was called his brain. Fabrizio knew this face all too well. When Ermal stares dreamingly into the distance, it means that he is thinking really hard.

 **‘’What are you thinking about amore?’’** Fabrizio asked, still stoking his hand.

‘’Imagine what it would be like Bizio. A little tiny baby for us. Only us. Our wonderful little boy or girl. Wouldn’t that be amazing? And Lib and Anni would be the best big brother and sister in the world, I’m sure of that.’’

 

Fabrizio was gobsmacked. Ermal stood up and sat on Fabrizio lap, taking his face in his hands. There it was again, that bright smile. A smile that could light up the whole room and make Fabrizio's heart melt. Damn Ermal and his beautiful smile.

“Just think about it Bizio. Properly think about it.”

 **“I...I mean...wow. I, I don’t know what to say.”** Fabrizio grabbed Emal and held him close. He doesn’t know why, but all of a sudden he gets very emotional, sniffing into Ermal’s shoulder. Ermal gently stoked his back. “I’m sorry Bizio. I didn’t mean to make you cry. It just came to me all of a sudden. I get it, that you don’t know what to say.”

Fabrizio pulled out of the embrace and kissed his forehead. There were still a few tears running down his cheek, so Ermal wiped them away.

 **“That would be wonderful.”** He whispered. Ermal eyes widened. “Really?”  

**“I mean, I’m a bit overwhelmed. But now that you say it. I...I think it would be amazing.”**

Ermal held him tight. Not letting him go in this special moment. Fabrizio thought it would be amazing, he actually thought it would be. So this meant that they actually could adopt a child!

‘’I’m so happy Bizio. I love you.’’ Fabrizio’s hand goes through Ermal’s curls. **‘’I love you too amore. This is so exciting! But we have to talk properly though. About what we exactly want and don’t want, what the kids think and of course if we adopt or use a surrogate mother. But we will work it out, I’m certain we can.’’**

‘’Of course can Bizio. We are a team and together we can face anything!’’

They kissed for a bit, smiling into it. Both over the moon with this new adventure they were gonna go on. Unknown to where it’s gonna get them, but determined to do anything to achieve it. Because together they can get through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you want!!


End file.
